


We'll Be Home For Christmas

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Sam, Wordcount: 250, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are stranded at a motel in winter when Sam gets sick as a result of a hunt. Dean tries to make sure he gets better in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikanMayMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikanMayMay/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and welcome to AO3 MikanMayMay!

Sam takes a deep breath as he feels Dean settle his head down against his chest, the pair of them lying together on the motel bed. Dean’s eyes close in concentration as he focuses on the sound of Sam’s heart: slow, steady, the beat sounding reassuringly strong as Sam takes deep, even breaths. Despite that, there’s still worry coursing through Dean as he can feel Sam’s running a temperature.

It’s been three days since the incident with the djinn that left Sam poisoned. A snowstorm wreaking havoc on the highways has left them stranded in a motel in Washington, unable to make it back to the bunker or call Cas in to help, but Dean’s done a great job of taking care of his little brother. Sam’s definitely recovering, although neither of them are sure how quickly.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asks, not removing his ear from over Sam’s heart as he seeks reassurance in the steady, unwavering sound. When he’d first checked it two days ago, the poison had left Sam’s heartbeat fast and erratic.

“Better,” Sam answers, lightly draping his arm over Dean’s back. “I think I’ll be alright.”

“Mmm.” Dean makes a muffled noise of satisfaction. “You know, Cas called earlier. He’s worried about you. He hates that he can’t make it out here to check you’re okay.”

The arm Sam has around his brother gives a comforting squeeze. “Tell him not to worry. I’ll get better and we’ll both be home in time for Christmas.”


End file.
